Bleeding Love
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: Another Huddy song fic...woo raise the roof! Cuddy POV...and song is by Leona Lewis!


Bleeding Love

**Another Huddy song fic...woo raise the roof! Cuddy POV...and song is by Leona Lewis!**

I own nothing but this laptop, and it's not even mine, it's my mums.

_**Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain**_

I closed my heart off from love, focusing on my career, not wanting that hurt again.

The hurt he caused me in Michigan.

He left me, right after we made love in my dorm.

I thought he loved me, but then he ran away in the night, and was gone the next morning.

After that, the passageways to my heart were sealed shut, hoping to never be opened.

I threw myself into my career, praying that it would be my salvation, that it would make my life complete.

_**  
Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain**_

Once was it for me.

You were the first man I ever loved, and my last.

I never told you because I thought you would laugh at me, but I was a virgin when I met you.

You were the first man I felt in that way for; I thought that sex should be for love.

And I found it with you, but then you ran away.

_**  
Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen**_

The time flies past, it does that when your head is buried in a textbook or paperwork.

And now here I am, suspended in time and watching it pass by.

My heart is as cold as ice, glacial and bitter.

And it's all your fault._****_

But something happened for the very first time with you  
My heart melted to the ground, found something true

When I saw you again, everything changed.

The barriers I had put up to protect myself had been crushed by you again.

_**  
And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy  
**_Everyone at the hospital must think I'm mental.

You're a jerk, you're stubborn, you're mean, you're arrogant.

So why do I feel this way?

They just don't understand.

_**  
But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth**_

No one sees in you the things that I do.

You're such a private person that you hide away your inner nature, closed off from everyone trying to get close.

They try to convince me you're not right for me, but what do they know?

It's my heart, and I will choose who I give it to.

_**  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing**_

My heart is conflicted, the walls have broken down, and its slowly breaking at the mixed emotions that I feel._****_

You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

If you cut me open right now, I'd bleed your love and my blood would have your name within it.

Because you're a part of me._****_

Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling

I pretend that I don't hear what they say about us, but they hardly keep it quiet.

It echoes in my head forever, and makes me wonder about what to do.

I'd make a decision, about us, then hear them talk and change my mind.

They want to stop me from falling for you, but it's too late.

I feel as if I've loved you forever._****_

But nothing's greater than the rush  
That comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness I see your face

The feel of your touch is the best feeling in the world, it sets my skin on fire with desire.

I get a massive adrenaline rush, and for that moment, I wonder why I don't do anything about what I feel.

When I feel lonely, you're either there in my office, asking about a crazy procedure, or I conjure up an image of you in my head.

_**  
Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe**_

They continue to think I'm foolish, for thinking that you could change.

I'm beginning to think it too._****_

But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

I'm learning to tune them out, forget what they say, and don't let them make me feel doubtful about what I feel._****_

You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Here I go again, bleeding out all over the floor, my heart pumping to the tune of your name.

Greg-House-Greg-House._****_

And it's draining all of me  
Oh, they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see

Keeping this from you drains me of my strength.

Add that to work, I'm at death's door energy wise.

I wear the mark of a woman in love, concealing it from the one._****_

I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

Your brilliant medical mind cuts me open, and I will bleed until you save me from this hell of not having your love.


End file.
